


Tumblr Prompts

by writingonsea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, of various canon level, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonsea/pseuds/writingonsea
Summary: A collection of all the smaller Din/Cobb prompt fics I've written on tumblr. These are short & pretty much writing practise so not very polished, but I hope someone will enjoy them anyway!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 223





	1. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Not a follower or anything so I hope this is fine, but din/cobb prompt: armor
> 
> Answer: I’m just happy to get one tbh! Anyway, I think the fact that we still have basically 0 mando’a in a show called the mandalorian is bs so.  
> Set right at the end of the episode.

It’s not as if the beskar’gam had fit the marshal particularly well anyway, breastplate shaped for someone considerably less lanky and leaving his stomach far too exposed to be of much use. But still, the man looks almost naked without it.

There had been a moment during the battle when Din had forgotten. They’d flown side by side as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if he was a vod, as if he they were aliit and this was the hundredth battle they had shared. A ridiculous notion, probably born by his own loneliness and the familiar shape of helmet.

Still, he hopes to meet the man again. They fought well together, and while he hadn’t earned it, he clearly had mastered the armor in his own way. Wondering idly what the man could have done with a proper set, he gets everything stashed away, makes sure the kid is tucked safely in his pouch and gets on the bike.

He takes a moment as the tuskens celebrate finding the pearl, a monster of a thing for a monster of a krayt he supposes. Vanth looks over as he starts the engine, and takes a few steps in his direction. On a whim Din tilts his head towards him, raising his voice to be heard over the noise.

“Ret’urcye mhi.”

If there is a reply it gets drowned out by rumbling of the engine, but the kid burbles happily as Tatooine spreads out before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> berskar’gam = armor (made of beskar)
> 
> vod = sibling/comrade (comrade in this instant, felt a bit early to break out the riduur)
> 
> aliit = family/clan
> 
> Ret’urcye mhi = Goodbye (literally “maybe we’ll meet again”)


	2. I don't care if you're moving slow or fast, as long as it's in my direction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missilesilo asked:  
> Din/Cobb prompt that I’m not sure you saw earlier: I don't care if you're moving slow or fast, as long as it's in my direction.
> 
> Which is absolutely from Brokeback Mountain. Don’t @ me. 😅
> 
> Asnwer:  
> Oh I did, I started writing it and then got distracted and it almost grew big plotty legs but here it is. I almost wrote angst as well, instead this happened. Maybe once we have more episodes out lol

“It’s a cyar’kal.”

Din hadn’t known what to expect when the comm had summoned him back to Tatooine, it hadn’t been urgent but he was already in the area and the kid clearly needed some time on planet, so here he was sitting next to Cobb Vanth in the same run down empty cantina they had met in.

“It’s mandalorian then? I could tell the blade was beskar but it looked a bit too… Ornate, maybe?”

He hums and runs a finger over the delicate gold inscription.

“It’s an old Kalevalan engagement tradition, mandalorians in general typically don’t bother.”

“Oh,” the marshal says and takes a drink of his spotchka. “And the inscription?”

“It says ‘I don’t care if you’re moving slow or fast, as long as it’s in my direction’. It’s from an old battle poem, doesn’t translate well into standard without context.”

Vanth eyes him dubiously and Din finds his lips quirking under the helmet.

“That sounds... romantic?”

“It is, very.”

Turning back to his drink, he asks: “So, you from Kalevala then?”

“No. I was not born in the Mandalore system.”

Cobb blinks, and there’s a question there, but it goes unasked.

“Alright then.”

Silence reigns for a good minute, but there’s a certain calm to it as he stares down at the untouched glass of luminous blue alcohol in front of him. The sound of kids playing filters in through the open doorway.

“Why did you call me?” Din asks at last. The marshal makes a face as he swirls the dregs of his own drink.

“It’s a good knife, got it in a trade with one of the tuskens. Figured I didn’t want to step on anyone's toes after the armor.”

And he isn’t sure why, but the quirk turns into a full on smile as he huffs.

“No one is going to mind you using it for what it’s for, as long as you return it should the true owner turn up. Someone might assume you’re engaged to a mandalorian though.”

Cobb tilts his head towards him and grins. “Well, that’s not so bad, then,” he says as he slides the knife back into its sheathe and, oh, that was flirting. He hums in answer.

They’re seated just out of eyeshot from the door, the weequay at the bar has disappeared somewhere and Din is feeling maybe just a bit daring. He lifts the edge of his helmet to his nose still smiling, picks up his spotchka and downs it in a single drink. He takes a moment to lick his lips before setting the glass back down and settling the helmet back into place as if nothing happened.

“Thanks for the drink,” he says and tilts his head to look at the wide eyed marshal. The moment is broken by loud crashing and the sound of children crying, and he’s out the door in moments. Something settles in his chest as Cobb follows without hesitation, hot on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar’kal is actually not anything, cyare/cyar’ika means beloved & kal means blade/knife. idk I just like the thought of all the mandalorian cermonial weapons & kalevala is the planet satine comes from


	3. Resting together + running a hand through hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night-writer-writer asked:
> 
> [screenshot that shows the prompt: Them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep. Bonus if one half gets the other to run their hand through their hair and down their back.]
> 
> Can you write a cobb x din fic based off of this please???
> 
> I need more of our gay space cowboys!!!
> 
> Answer:  
> It’s done! Needed a break from the other one I’m writing but this one turned out pretty long too. This is, uh, soft™. Not very edited, because it would frankly turn out twice as long if I tried. Also it doesn't really make sense from the armor rules either but hush. Not featuring the wakeup because that could have gone any direction and I’m exhausted at this point.

The fight had been long and bloody, but here they were on of the Razor Crest, both unharmed. The kid was still safe with Omera and Cara on Sorgan, he’d commed them to check. Adrenaline quickly gives way to exhaustion as they lurch into the familiarity of hyperspace, the streaking white lights almost hypnotizing. He shakes himself and goes to check on Vanth.

The man is staring blankly at the wall in the hold, borrowed armor already stacked neatly on the floor next too him.

“Alright marshal?”

Cobb jumps slightly, but relaxes as he spots Din.

“Yeah, just a bit tired, you know how it is,” he says with half a smile.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

The man blinks, and the smile turns to a grin. “Wasn’t about to let my favorite mandalorian run into danger without back up, now was I,” he says as if it hadn’t practically been a suicide mission.

Something catches in his throat, and he finds himself studying the man, the uncharacteristically limp hair, the exhausted slant of his shoulder, and oh.

Cobb clears his throat, “So, there a shower or something on this death trap I can borrow? We’re going to get the kid first right?” and it’s a miracle that Din can gather himself enough to nod and point out the sonic and the washer.

“It’s not the fastest, but we’ll be in hyperspace for at least 8 hours. I can find you something to wear in the meantime.”

The marshal blinks at him and nods, “If you don’t mind.”

-

Din doesn’t think about it as he grabs the extra soft sweater, the Razor Crest runs cold. He doesn’t think about it as he hands the clothes over. Doesn’t think about it once he’s retreating back to the cockpit, or when Cobb comes knocking on the door, clean and wearing Din’s clothes.

“If you’d like a shower as well I can hide in here for a while,” he offers with a smile.

-

Din cannot help but to think as he stacks his filthy armor in the cleaner he had installed for just that. He pulls the helmet off with a grimace, dried sweat and tacky blood making the padding stick slightly. He cannot make himself be cautious as he makes his way to the fresher, Cobb had won his trust in a way few others had, and he had never pressed or wanted anything for it.

That was the crux of the whole matter. There had been flirting, and they had fought side by side quite a few times. The sonic strips off the grime as effectively as it always does, and he’s left feeling cold as he pulls a clean pair of sweatpants.

The marshal doesn’t even know his name and had still been ready to follow Din into almost certain death at the drop of a hat. When Din had called in hopes of finding a safe space to hide the kid the man had simply grabbed his weapons, jumped on the first freighter off Tatooine and when they’d met up on the tiny station two systems away had only said “let’s go”.

He comes to a decision and puts on his helmet.

-

Vanth is asleep, curled up uncomfortably in the chair on the left side of the door. Carefully, he knocks on the wall. The marshal wakes in a single movement, and is up on his feet before he registers Din in the doorway.

“I’m heading to bed, you’re welcome to join me,” he says, before he can doubt himself.

The man stares at him, and his bare arms, for a good few seconds. “I’m exhausted,” he says, clearly off balance. And wasn’t that something.

“So am I. There’s another bunk if you’d prefer, kid usually sleeps there and he’s got a habit of making stashes so I can’t make any guarantees about how clean it is.”

Cobb is still staring, wide eyed, as he huffs half a laugh and turns to head to his bunk. Then, he hears the telltale sound of footsteps, following.

-

He lets the slightly wide eyed Vanth climb in first before sitting down and pulling off his boots, setting them down next to the marshals. Then he shuffles up and closes the sliding door.

“I’m turning the light off,” he warns and the cabin goes dark. Then, he silently pulls his helmet off and settles on the wide shelf by the bed.

“Mando, did you just-” Cobb starts, but he interrupts before the man can finish.

“It’s Din,” he says as he starts to lay down.

“Din?”

“My name, Din Djarin.”

The quiet is stifling in the small cabin, until the man next to him huffs.

“Well then, Din Djarin. Nice to meet you.”

And he doesn’t mean to, but the laugh bubbles up anyway.

“Likewise,” he says quietly.

With the tension diffused they drift off to sleep side by side, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

-

His pillow is moving, he mutters, displeased, and squints into the darkness. Then it starts babbling, and he stills with a sudden dread.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t think I would. Um. Let me just-” the babbling continues on as the man tries to untangle them.

“Cobb?” he mutters into the dark, and the man freezes. “Yeah.”

Din settles down more securely against the mans chest. “-’s fine.”

“Oh,” he says. And then a far quieter “Alright then.”

A breath, the marshal shifting slightly, a hand carefully settling in his hair.

“Still alright?” he breathes in Din’s ear. Humming, he nuzzles right up against Vanth’s throat.

“This has got to be a dream,” the man says, and Din groans.

“Not a dream, now go back to sleep.”

Cobb huffs an incredulous laugh, but he’s carding a hand through Din’s hair. He melts into the warmth without much thought and sinks back too sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say thank you to all who've sent in kudos & commented! I'm a bit exhausted at the moment but know I see and appreciate every single one of you! Also feel free to send me more prompts either here or on tumblr should you want to! It helps to keep me motivated to improve!


End file.
